<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Witch's Duty by Unusual_Raccoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758344">A Witch's Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon'>Unusual_Raccoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bonkai month, Day 15, F/M, Magical Tattoos, Not Canon Compliant, Probably ooc, Wedding Night, Witch Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie is doing her duty as witch and to her coven by marrying the Gemini coven's very own pariah, Malachai Parker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Witch's Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work for this pairing, but I'm super excited to share it with you all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gram’s was always in the habit of reminding Bonnie of her responsibilities as a witch. Her role in nature was important, and her duty to her coven was even more so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was her job as a witch to maintain the balance in nature, she and the rest of her kind were the buffer between the human world and the supernatural. Bonnie had never shirked her responsibilities, she was a Bennett and their coven was a staple in every witch community. From Virginia to Oregon to Louisiana, Bennetts were looked to for guidance and stability.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When there was death she would be budding life, where there was overabundance she would be a ravenous cleansing fire, she would always keep the balance. So, when word from a very secretive, but renown coven in Portland came asking for help they had been more than eager to keep the fragile peace. Apparently this coven had a tradition amongst the twins in their family line, a merging ceremony in which the two would combine their magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, his coven doesn’t want him to perform the ceremony with his twin...so, what, is he supposed to merge with me?” Bonnie asked, she only had a vague understanding of the tradition and even less knowledge of the deal her Grams had brokered with their leader, Joshua Parker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being a witch was abnormal to some, sure, but Bonnie had grown into the role cut out for her swimmingly. She could still have a normal life, go to school, spend time with her friends, plan her future-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to marry him.” Grams corrected, her hand giving Bonnie’s a comforting squeeze, her skin smelled sweetly of lavender oil. Her dark eyes were warm and sympathetic as she regarded the youngest Bennett.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bonnie winced at the words, heavy and obtrusive in her mind, shattering all hope of the normalcy she had once dreamt of. She had recalled planning her wedding as a little girl alongside Caroline and Elena. In typical fashion they had all wanted a big white dress and a flashy diamond ring with a handsome husband and pretty house to call their own. Staring distantly at the undyed cotton gown that was laid on her bed, which she was no doubt intended to wear for the binding ceremony, Bonnie grimaced at the bitter reality that came crashing down around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was her life, destined to marry a stranger to keep the peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grams-” Bonnie began, only to let her words die in her throat with a sigh. She hardly knew anything about her would-be husband, except for what passed for gossip in their coven. It was no secret Joshua Parker, the leader of the Gemini coven, had a defective son, magically incapable so she had heard. Now, here she was, destined to be married off to him. Time bled by as she tried to digest the situation presented to her. Marry a defective witch to keep the peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to do it?” Bonnie asked for what felt like the hundredth time, no matter how many answers she got, none could possibly come close to justifying the situation she was currently in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, it is a witch’s duty to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maintain the balance...yeah, I know.” Bonnie concluded with a sigh, cradling her head in her hands at the prospect. Would it really be so bad if her would-be spouse was married off to another pretty young witch?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why me? Why not another witch? There are plenty to go around.” The young witch said with huff, she might have been behaving a little immaturely, but it wasn’t everyday a girl was locked into some strange coven marriage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I volunteered you for this.” Grams said simply, as though it weren’t a life altering decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Bonnie said, nearly choking on her surprise. Grams had done this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom…” Abby said finally piping up, apparently not pleased with their elder’s decision, and for the first time in a long time Bonnie found herself agreeing with her mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, you and I both know Bonnie is stronger than either of us had been at her age. She’s more compatible in age to that Parker boy, besides she is gifted, she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she can and will endure this marriage. Believe me, this ceremony is far better than what Joshua wanted to do to the boy.” There was a finality to Gram’s voice that made both Bonnie and her mother fall silent. Perhaps it was better to just trust her judgement on this, and hope for the best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The binding ceremony would happen at nightfall, drawing from the full moon to cast the necessary spells to cement their bond. Bonnie supposed the only thing she was grateful for in this situation was that she was single, it spared her an awkward break up in the future at the very least. She did her best to channel Caroline’s optimism as Abby and Gram’s prepared her for the ceremony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby gathered the necessary herbs from the garden, returning with a hopeful smile and bundles of yarrow and sage. Bonnie was soon dressed in her appropriate cotton gown, not exactly the wedding dress she had imagined. Grams helped pull her long dark curls into an artful twist of braids with steady hands. Her dark braids were twined with vibrant splashes of yellow, orange, pink, and a dash of blood red; chrysanthemum flowers in bloom. A touch of rose oil was splashed along the exposed edge of her collar bone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bonnie gave herself a once over in the mirror, her gown billowing with the gentle Spring breeze, she supposed she could have looked objectively worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful.” Grams said with a prideful hum, her features softening to something more familiar than the stern matriarch she had become since introducing Bonnie to the idea of her forced union.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive to the ceremony location had been underwhelming. In the car Bonnie has finally been informed of her suitor’s name...Malachai. It was cumbersome and ominous sounding, it felt awkward and unfamiliar on her tongue. He sounded like a villain. She nervously traced the letters of his name along the length of her forearm. M-A-L-A-C-H-A-I. Each letter blending into the next in her lazy script across her skin. Bonnie wondered what he looked like, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the word made her whole body prickle with goosebumps at the thought. From what she understood he was one of nature’s loopholes, a witch who couldn’t produce his own magic. Not stellar in that department and with a name like Malachai she wasn’t sure if she could count on him being particularly kind-hearted...so that left his looks. It was almost laughable, marrying a man she had never seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would make one hell of a story though, she could picture it, Caroline rambling on and on about her eventful Spring Break, Bonnie was nearly positive whatever Caroline was doing over her break it couldn’t contend with a witchy wedding. Was she even allowed to tell her friends she was married?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the spot.” Grams announced, glancing out the window to observe a wide open field littered with fluffy white dandelions that danced along with the wind, Bonnie sighed. Well, at least she was having an outdoor wedding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trekking out into the field in her admittedly worn pair of leather sandals, her cotton gown flowing gently with each step she took. The Spring air tasted of rebirth as Grams and Abby led Bonnie farther out into grass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bonnie stared up at the silver circle of the moon hanging above their heads, the sky was a sea of deep blues, dull purples, and rich blacks, all speckled with gently gleaming stars. It was certainly picturesque. The blades of grass swayed with the breeze, tickling her bare legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re here.” Grams announced, but to Bonnie’s surprise, there was no one in sight other than herself and Abby. Glancing around, the young witch frowned, was this some kind of joke? She had already agreed to this ceremony, to this insane marriage...they weren’t backing out were they?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Invisique… </span>
  </em>
  <span>The incantation hung in the air, an echo of a whisper that made her skin prickle with goosebumps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bonnie blinked and suddenly two men stood before her, having appeared from thin air like - well, like magic. The older of the two was clearly Joshua Parker, Bonnie noted as he and Grams exchanged greetings. Standing beside the Gemini’s leader was none other than her </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Malachai. Her eyes drank him in, the nervous twitch of his fingers glinting with the silver of his rings, his outrageously straight teeth catching at the pink swell of his enticing lower lip, his emotive blue eyes that swept over her with equal parts fear and hunger. She couldn’t help but notice the subtle way he seemed to bend away from his father, nearly pulling towards the trio of Bennett witches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bonnie let out a breath, thanking the ancestors he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was a poorly disguised want that lingered in his gaze, the look stole her breath straight from her lungs, no guy had ever looked at her like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was terrifying and exciting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to begin the ceremony?” Grams asked, her hands clasped together with purpose as she regarded the two young witches patiently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Malachai said immediately, turning his earnest blue eyes towards Bonnie. Nodding in response, the young Bennett witch gave a nervous but encouraging smile towards her soon to be husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.” Bonnie tacked on, straightening her posture as she stared at Grams. Abby soon appeared by Grams’ side, the bundles of yarrow and sage in her grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Incendia</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her mother murmured and the herbs were reduced to ash in Abby’s cupped  palms. Depositing the ashes into an awaiting wooden bowl, Grams and Abby approached, painting lines of ash along their skin. Bonnie watched as Malachai tilted his head upward, swirls of gray soot were painted beneath his pretty blue eyes, along the point of his chin which was colored faintly with stubble and down in a smooth line across his Adam’s apple, which bobbed as he stared at her. Bonnie faced a similar fate, staring at her mother with wide eyes as Abby dragged an ash-dipped thumb along the bridge of Bonnie’s nose. Two lines of ash were painted along the exposed ridge of her collar bone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bonnie let out a breath as the bowl of ash was soon abandoned, deposited on the ground in exchange for an empty vessel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With this ceremony, you, Malachai Parker will be accepted into our coven, you will be one of us...a Bennett, are you prepared for that?” Grams asked in a firm voice. Bonnie watched as the young man cast a long look over his shoulder at his father, before turning his attention back to Grams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready.” He said with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sucking in a breath as Grams brandished a ceremonial dagger, one that had been blessed by their ancestors, the curved blade glowing fainting beneath the pale moonlight. Grams held out her hand, accepting Bonnie’s palm like they had practiced. Bearing the sharp edge of the blade down against the creases of Bonnie’s palm. The young witch tried to hide her wince of pain as her flesh parted easily beneath the metal. Squeezing her hand into a fist, her blood ran hot and red from the wound, dripping down her wrist to fall into the awaiting bowl Abby held. There was a steady drip, drip, drip as the crimson liquid gathered in the wooden bowl. Her groom was next, baring his palm to the ceremonial dagger, the metal colored red from her blood and then his. There was a sharp intake of his breath as her as the knife drew swiftly against his skin. His blood was a dark red that caught in the creases of his palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His blood soon joined hers in the wooden bowl, pretty crimson rivulets dripping down the sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grams cast her gaze upward, her dark eyes observed the pale face of the moon shining down on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time.” Grams said, and Bonnie felt a swell of nervousness bubble in her. This was really happening, she was about to get married to a complete stranger. A really cute one, but a stranger nonetheless. Ancestors preserve her, this was crazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Join hands.” Grams instructed with a small bow to her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning her gaze towards her groom, Bonnie held out her hand, blood still dripping from the slice across her palm. His eyes stared down at her awaiting palm, the tingle of his stare lingered on her lips before flickering up towards her own big green eyes. There was a vulnerability in the bluish grey depth of his eyes that frightened her, but she welcomed it, welcomed him. His large hand swallowed up her dainty one, his fingers laced with hers in a mockery of intimacy between two strangers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, repeat after me.” Grams said, the bowl of their combined blood held in her hands - and they did. The incantation was undeniably of Bennett origin, the words more familiar on her tongue than his. His pronunciation was pretty great for a guy who supposedly couldn’t do magic. His grip on her hand grew slippery on account of the blood pressed between them, though Bonnie remained firm in her grasp on his. He was stuck with her now. Out of the corner of her eye, the young witch detected the shadow of a wily smile coloring his lips. His fingers pulled at hers as he readjusted his grip, he held her tighter still. There was something reassuring knowing she wasn’t the only one holding with such determination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the binding ceremony continued, Bonnie felt her skin </span>
  <em>
    <span>tingle</span>
  </em>
  <span> where she was decorated with artful swirls of ash. Her palm seemed to throb, whether that be from the wound or something else, she couldn’t tell. The pulse of magic in the air was palpable and even more ethereal beneath the eerie countenance of the moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Phasmatos veras nos ex malom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chanted, voices trembling as a strong gust of wind pushed at their backs, tearing loose a few chrysanthemum flowers from her dark curls. The  splashes of yellow and orange spiraling out in the wind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Terra mora vantis quo incandis per vasa quo errus signos</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind was harsh now, making Bonnie’s eyes water reflexively. The fuzz of dandelions swirled around them, polluting the stark night air. They chanted once more, their voices growing heavier over the howling wind. Bonnie grimaced as the laceration across her palm stung  vibrantly with a sharp pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The youngest Bennett watched as her grandmother doused her fingers in the joined blood swirling in the wooden bowl. Her fingers gleamed a viscous crimson, her thin fishbone fingers curled around the bowl, blood spilling over the sides as her hands shook. In one swift motion, Grams tossed the contents of the bowl at them in an arc of red, blood splashing over their skin and dirtying their clothes and earning a gasp from both Bonnie and her betrothed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grams grew quiet as did the wind, the blood adorning their skin felt unusually </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>particularly the deep red rivulets that dirtied their joined hands. It practically burned like some strange chemical burn,  but finding the eyes of her husband beside her, Bonnie thought she could endure the pain, if only out of politeness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby appeared by Grams’ side, both wearing proud smiles that seemed far too bright for such a serious ceremony. Abby took a plain cloth and began to wipe away the blood, she was gentle as she smoothed the cloth over Bonnie’s neck and her husband’s cheek. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the word rang with a finality in her head now with dizzying impact. Staring at their linked hands, the young witch could hardly smother her wondrous smile. This was not the wedding she imagined, there were no tear jerking vows to speak of, no big white dress, no rings either...just them, and their magic under the moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby continued wiping away the blood, paying attention to a pretty bead of crimson caught on Malachai’s eyelashes. The cloth grew red with each pass over their sullied skin, the cloth moved lower, cleaning over the blood that had seemingly sizzled over their joined hands. As the blood was rubbed away something else was revealed. Mysterious marks lingered like stains on their hands, odd and organic speckled black marks. The pattern adorning their skin mimicked the splatters of red that once occupied the space. Examining the mark, Bonnie marveled at the dark, almost ink-like pattern that blended from her hand to his. A streak of black stretched across his knuckles, dipping down the length of her ring finger where a bead of blood had meandered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The ceremony is complete.” Grams hummed as she stared down at their linked hands, a shadow of a knowing smile on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These marks,” She began, indicating the inky spots burned into their skin, “Are a form of representational magic, they symbolize your bond and your union, made from your shared blood and nurtured with the ash of healing herbs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bonnie swallowed as she stared down at their hands once more, their weird witchy tattoos were the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rings, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a symbol of their marriage, like Grams had said. Well, Bonnie thought, she had always wanted a tattoo and now she had one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Malachai,” Grams said with a smile-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kai,” The young man corrected, “Call me Kai, please.” Grams’ smile widened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kai</span>
  </em>
  <span>, welcome to the family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His features softened into something grateful and warm and Bonnie found herself giving his hand a comforting squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think the newlyweds need some time </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Abby said with a disquieting wag of her brows. Bonnie felt her cheeks grow warm at the prospect. It was her wedding night afterall, she was sure there were certain traditions that should be preserved…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to tell beneath the dispersed glow of the moon, but Bonnie was almost certain her husband was blushing. It would’ve been cute if not for the fact that she herself was in no better of a state than he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joshua,” Grams drawled with none of the warmth she had reserved for the young bride and groom, “would you please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a wave of his hand the leader of the Gemini coven revealed a charming little cabin a few feet away from the group...had that been there the whole time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll come get you in the morning.” Grams said with a little nod of her head, before she and Abby headed towards the car. Joshua Parker was not far behind, though from the way Kai reacted to him, the man would not be missed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before long it was just the two of them, standing with linked hands beneath the moonlight. Turning back towards the cabin that had once been cloaked, with Gemini magic no doubt, Bonnie sucked in a nervous breath. She supposed there was nothing left for them to do but go inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her palm was sticky with dried blood and she was surprised by the dull ache of loss that followed as she pulled her hand from his. It was a bizarre and unfamiliar feeling like the rest of the situation they were in. Climbing the wooden steps up to the patio of the cabin, the aged wood was decorated with charming runic carvings and round spindly dreamcatchers that swayed with the gentle breeze, alongside raw meditative crystals that hung from twine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing open the front door, Bonnie let out a breath when she felt the warmth of Kai’s presence at her back. The wood groaned as they entered the small cabin, devoid of light. It was awkward stumbling through the darkness, her skin tingling with warmth as her hand brushed his, the cabin bloomed with light as a series of candles lit with a gentle flicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Studying the small cabin, diffused with a soft orange glow filling the space. In the center of the cabin was a large bed, that was only made more apparent by the lack of other furniture in the cabin. Another door on the side led to a bathroom outfitted with all the amenities of a regular bathroom and with a beautiful bathtub made of roughly hewn rose quartz. Flower petals bobbed elegantly in the water. It was all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The irony certainly wasn’t on Bonnie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back towards her husband, Bonnie watched as Kai lingered in the center of the room, the flames of the candles growing hotter with every step she took closer. The candles soon sputtered hotly with tall flames, molten wax flying from the rapidly melting candles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re a fire hazard.” Kai whispered, a shadow of smile lingering on his lips as Bonnie gave a little laugh. Her hand coming to rest on his chest, her green eyes searching his bluish grey ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m willing to risk it if you are.” The young Bennett murmured, watching as her husband gave a tremble in response. His Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, his gaze lingering unabashedly on her lips. With any other guy Bonnie would never be so forward, but she and Kai were already married... What was the point in tiptoeing around their attraction any longer?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Kai hissed between his teeth, impatient hands seizing her hips pulling her close. Her chest met his, drawing a little laugh of surprise from the young witch. Savoring the rasp of his stubble beneath her fingers and taste of his lips, it wasn’t long until the two were ruining their neatly made wedding bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morning arrived far sooner than they would’ve hoped, bothersome golden sunlight bleeding in through the glass pane windows. Blinking in her surroundings, Bonnie marveled at the meager melted remains of the candles that had fizzled out at some point in the night. Staring down at the stark white sheets, smudged with the ash and blood that had decorated their skin and littered with the crushed chrysanthemum flowers that had once adorned her wild curls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Studying the large hand linked with hers, the young witch couldn’t disguise her pleased smile as she traced the contours of the inky black stain across the top of hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, morning, Bon Bon.” Kai hummed with a smile against the pillow beneath his head, wriggling at the playful nudge of her elbow against his ribs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Bonnie mumbled back with a grin of her own. This marriage may have been thrust upon her overnight, but it was starting to feel less like her supernatural obligation, and more like the start of something far sweeter...and she was okay with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this fic please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I love to hear what my readers have to say.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>